The field of the present invention is axle assemblies for vehicles including braking devices associated therewith.
Small vehicles for off-road use have been developed which employ an axle assembly for mounting balloon tires and providing motive power. Such assemblies often include a differential gear mechanism and outboard braking. With the use of differentials and the like, the assemblies become somewhat complicated and may become relatively heavy. The addition of braking mechanisms associated with the hub of the axle adds further complication and weight.
The employment of such vehicles which may be three or four wheels is often contemplated for off-road use in sand, dirt and rough ground. Under some such conditions, it can become advantageous to install equalizing mechanisms for equal braking effect on both sides of the vehicle. Consequently, expensive hydraulic systems for both wheels of the axle assembly may be advantageous. Additionally, the use contemplated for such devices may suggest that complete shielding is required for the brake system on each wheel. Such shielding can be heavy and expensive and result in brake ouerheating problems. Consequently, reduction in complexity of such axle assemblies would be greatly advantageous. Additionally, increased efficiency and performance of a simplified braking system would also be of great advantage.